1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flux-cored wire for welding stainless steel. More particularly, it is concerned with a flux-cored wire for welding stainless steel which gives rise to a very small amount of slag and permits easy welding operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent years have seen the applications of stainless steel in a large variety of fields where sophistication and high performance are required. An example of such applications is the use of stainless steel for automotive exhaust systems. In this application area, stainless steel is welded with solid wires or flux-cored wires.
Conventional solid wires and flux-cored wires, however, have many disadvantages mentioned below.
Solid wires have to be used under strictly controlled welding conditions although they give rise to a less amount of slag than flux-cored wires. In addition, they often cause burn through in the welding of thin plates such as those used for the automotive exhaust system, and this reduces the efficiency of welding operations.
On the other hand, flux-cored wires can used under more moderate conditions than solid wires and scarcely cause burn through in the welding of thin plates. Nevertheless, they give rise to a large amount of slug which fall out afterward, causing noise or clogging. This prevents flux-cored wires from being applied to the welding of pipe inside.
There has been a demand for a new welding wire for stainless steel which gives rise to as small an amount of slug as conventional solid wires and yet can be used under moderate conditions like conventional solid wires with a minimum of liability to burn through.